


gifts

by hydrospanners



Series: renegade [14]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Gen, just some good wholesome fun, very silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrospanners/pseuds/hydrospanners
Summary: It’s Jedi Knight Nirea Velaran’s birthday and her crew is faced with the age-old question: what do you get for the woman who has (or is banned from) everything?





	gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr (titled 'haunted.'). Written for Fictober 2017.

“A haunted house?”

Kira grinned. “She’s always saying how she loves them. And this one’s infamous. I tried to sneak in once when I was a kid, but it’s run by Hutts. Security was tighter than a-–” Catching Doc’s eager look, she thought better of that sentence. “There was a lot of security.”

“She does love haunted houses,” Rhese agreed. “This is really thoughtful. It’s just…”

“What?”

“We did this one as kids. And Rea-–," Rhese gestured helplessly. "Well, you know Rea.”

Doc started laughing.

“She didn’t,” Kira said.

“You know she did.”

“With the-–”

“Yes.”

“Weren’t you two keeping that a secret back then?”

“Yes.”

“That’s my wife,” Doc said proudly. “Haunting a haunted house.”

“Putting the Force to good use as always” Rhese grumbled.

“It’s been a long time since then. Rea’s grown. Maybe they won’t remember. Or maybe they just won’t care. She’s got friends on Nar Shaddaa now.”

A beat of silence passed as the three of them looked at one another.

“Okay,” Kira sighed. “I’ll return the tickets. But I’m starting to run out of ideas.”

“I’d let you borrow mine,” Doc offered, “but I don’t think you’d like them as much as I do.”

“ _Ugh_ ,” Rhese grimaced. “That’s my  _sister_.”

“Stay focused,” Kira said. “We need ideas.”

“Ideas aren’t really my strong suit. I’m more of an operational thinker," Rhese said.

“Okay. Fine. Process of elimination. The Batwings have a restraining order, she’s banned from half the bars on Corellia, just about every casino in the galaxy has her picture on file. She’s even on the shit list on the swoop racing circuit.  _Swoop racing_ , Rhese. What  _isn’t_ she banned from?”

“War, mostly.”

They looked at one another. After a moment, Kira started to smile. “I’ll go get Rusk.”


End file.
